Huntress
by wisegirl1800
Summary: It is centuries in the future, all your favorite demigods are dead. Save one, Thalia Grace, lieutenant to the Huntresses of Artemis. All alone one night Thalia starts remembering what happened with all of her friends, leading up to their deaths and where she is now. Will be made longer, I just need ideas!


Thalia Marie Grace, daughter of Zeus, king of Skies, and lieutenant to the Huntresses of Artemis, sat alone in the silvery tent. She shared the tent with Phobe Lewis, her second in command, however, Phobe was away on a private, hunting expedition.

Thalia sat in front of the magic hearth, her bow and arrow at her feet, hugging her knees and slowly rocking back and forth. Her pitch black hair, which adorned bright blue streaks, to match her eye, hung limply down around her face, covering any side views of her face. The hair style was quite in contrast of her usual spiky doo.

Instead of her usual variation of the Hunter uniform, she had opted for a _My Chemical Romance _t-shirt; along with ripped leggings and black combat boots. Thalia idly wondered how many of her sisters, even knew what My Chemical Romance was.

It was little things like that that made her feel, completely abandoned and alone. It was little things like not being able to fangirl about your favourite band, with your friends, because no one had even ever heard of them, and they were dead. It was little things, like wearing her late little, brother's t-shirt on the anniversary of his death, over 500 years since she had last seen him alive, since she had seen him die, at 2am, alone, that led Thalia to come to the revelation, that, besides the hunters, she had absolutely, nothing left in life.

Thalia stared into the fire, seeing the rise and fall of the orange flames; feeling the warmth radiate off, out of the fireplace, slowly heating the tent, keeping it cozy. Yet, somehow the flames and warmth were not able to put an end to her shaking; probably because, her shaking had nothing to do with the winter weather, at all.

Everyone… everyone, she cared about, everyone she loved, was gone. Her family, her friends, the people she always picked fights with, but enjoyed the company of, all the same. The people she had shared so many memories with. The people she had fought in so many battles with. The people she had, experienced so much pain and mourned so many deaths with. The people she had truly _lived_ her life with. The people who she could honestly and actually be the real Thalia Grace with.

They were all … gone, and to her, it didn't even seem any real anymore… life, that is.

Sure, she had the hunters, and they all looked up to her, and it was great. But, she didn't have them…

She didn't have her sister, Annabeth, or kelp-head cousin, Percy, or the hilarious and easy to make fun of, Nico. Her little brother, Jason was gone, with his fiancée and the only Aphrodite girl Thalia ever liked, Piper. There wasn't even Leo, to try and hit on her, every time, they saw each other. Where was Clarisse, for a good sparr every time the hunters visited camp? Or the *shudder* man, she loved Chris? There's no longer a Katie Gardner, considering joining the hunters, even though Thalia realized, that she only considered so Travis would freak out and ask Katie out. There wasn't a Hazel for Thalia to try and convince to join the hunters, even though she was roman. There wasn't a Hylla for Thalia to debate over Amazons or Hunters, with. There wasn't a Luke to be on the run with, sleeping in tunnels with, there wasn't a Luke at all. There wasn't anyone.

All … gone.

All … dead.

All … probably, together in Elysium.

All … having forgot about poor Thalia.

Poor Thalia, left all alone, where as they were all together, even if they were reborn, they had probably already finished living their two more lives, before isles of the blest.

WHY,WHY,WHY…

This wasn't fair!

Just … why?

Why did the gods want this?

Thalia shook her head, finally letting the silent sobs rock through her body. Finally, letting the tears stream down her face and soak he t-shirt. She gasped for breath and made soft, yet horrible whimpering and quiet wailing noises. She kept shaking her head, rocking back and forth, and heavily pulling her fingers through her hair.

Since, their generation, there had been no other wars; while they had fought in two. Not to even mention all the battles and quests that were, now just legend. Now the adventures were just stories, thanks to the fates' scribe, Rick Riordan.

How could this have happened? How could such wonderful and beautiful and complex and courageous and brave, heroes, be just another legend. How could everyone she knew and everyone she loved have transpired into just another, amazing campfire story, for Chiron to recall before, the present campers, went to bed.

It was not fair! Not fair, at all. The fates were especially cruel to her and she knew it.

How was is it, that she got to live, while heroes better than, braver than, and more skilled than her, were currently in the underworld?

Thalia never could have imagined that she would be here. That she would be here now, alive and healthy and immortal and still 15, one day away from 16. And, currently it appeared, that this would be the way, it would story, for eternity.

It still felt as if it were yesterday, that she had taken her vows from her half-sister Artemis and first joined the hunt. It still felt as if everything had happened yesterday, but at the same time, as if a million years had gone by.

She felt that way, as if a million years have gone passed, but it still happened yesterday, that she had attended Percy and Annabeth's wedding, as the maid of honor. The entire time, she had had to calm down, Percy and Annabeth both. And make sure, to reassure them that they looked fine and that everything would go as planned. Of, course, it obviously went perfectly. Thalia had felt ecstatic and was so excited that her two best friends were finally tying the knot. But, at the same time she knew, she just knew, that a little piece of her was breaking. Because, all her friends were leaving and going to get married and she would never have a wedding and she would never grow up. But, everyone around her was doing just that.

Looking back on it now, it wasn't the lack of a wedding for herself that had her upset. It was the growing up part, and what would inevitably come next. And come next it did…

It wasn't a year later that, Thalia had gotten a life changing Iris Message from Annabeth. Annabeth Jackson had been excited and nervous and giddy, when she had told, the huntress that she was pregnant. Thalia, of course had been ecstatic for her friend and cousin, but at the same time, she was left with a certain, numb feeling. Thalia was confused by the feeling, for nine months, which passed quickly.

At first, when Lady Artemis had called her lieutenant, into her personal tent, Thalia had felt confused. She had grown even more bewildered, when Artemis had told her that she should go and see her friend Annabeth. The goddess had chuckled at her half-sister's face and gently reminded her lieutenant that, she was also the goddess of childbirth; before, informing her that her best friend had just concluded one, and given birth to a daughter.

When Thalia had first held her niece in her arms, she felt indescribable emotions. She just could not wrap her mind around the fact that the beautiful little Zoe Thalia Jackson was Percy and Annabeths' kid. Of course it was obvious to anyone; with golden hair that matched her mothers' perfectly and sea green eyes, which were almost identical to her fathers', the newborn was a perfect combination of the two demigods. Thalia loved the baby instantly, her god-daughter, had had Thalia wrapped around her little finger.

However, at the same time, a tiny part of her wished that the child had never been born. Now, Percy and Annabeth had their own family. Their own little family, that didn't include Thalia … not really, not now that they had a kid.

They didn't really need Thalia anymore … they didn't need someone who they could reminisce about the past with, they were too caught up on starting their future.

Of course, Thalia had remembered, she had never been prepared for what had happened next.


End file.
